


37,000 ft

by nninimalaesthetic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drabble, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nninimalaesthetic/pseuds/nninimalaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds the best way to help Bucky get over his fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	37,000 ft

**Author's Note:**

> idk man sorry if this sucks i wrote it at like 3 AM bc i couldn't sleep

"You're fine. Perfectly okay. Everything's swell-"  
"Oh my god, Bucky, shut up, the plane hasn't even taken off yet," Clint groaned, rubbing his forehead, attempting to soothe the headache caused by the metal-armed man's muttering. In response to this, Natasha jabbed him in the side with a strong elbow, glaring at the archer as if to say 'don't be such a fuckass.'  
Of course, James Buchanan Barnes was completely oblivious to the pair's angry mutterings, preoccupied with preventing himself from having a panic attack inside the crowded aeroplane. His newfound fear of travelling via aircraft was ironic to say the least, considering he'd be around them constantly back in the 40s, and piloted many himself during his days as the Winter Soldier. But, since the fall of SHIELD and HYDRA, the helicarriers, watching Steve fall... no. He'd rather not relive that memory.  
Bucky's thoughts were abruptly cut off by the rumble of an engine. Oh god. Oh no, no, he wanted to get off. He gripped the arms of his seat so tightly that he was sure he felt the plastic constricted by his left hand splinter (you know, considering his robocop-esque limb).  
A warm hand was gently placed over Bucky's, drawing his attention to the person sitting to his right. Steve Rogers, who was sitting next to the window to stop his boyfriend from accidentally looking down at the ground once the plane was up in the air, smiled gently at the panic-stricken brunette.  
"You alright there, buddy?" Steve inquired, squeezing Bucky's hand affectionately.  
"Steve, I-I... I don't-" Bucky was once more rudely interrupted, this time by the dreaded announcement that they'd be 'up in the air in a minute or so, folks!'  
The ex-assassin squeezed his eyes shut, hand holding onto Steve's hard enough to crush a bone or two-or in Steve's case, none. Damn super soldiers. As the aircraft began to roll forwards, Bucky's breath hitched in his throat, heartbeat echoing in his ears.  
"Buck, look at me." Steve demanded. Bucky only shook his head in reply.  
"Bucky."  
No answer.  
"Sergeant Barnes." Oh, he sounded kinda pissed.  
Bucky opened his eyes and turned round in his seat to face Steve, opening his mouth to ask what he wanted, when for the third time in 20 minutes he was interrupted.  
A soft pair of lips were pressed against his own, comforting and reassuring. After the initial surprise he closed his eyes, gently this time, tilting his head to deepen the kiss whilst Steve placed a hand on the side of Bucky's face. Bucky ran his tongue along the other man's bottom lip, trying to take it further-  
Steve pulled away without warning, looking out of the window all of a sudden. Barnes raised an eyebrow. Had he done something wrong..?  
The blond turned back to him, grinning. "Bucky. We're in the air."  
"...What?"  
"We're flying. The plane took off. You're fine."  
Bucky processed this slowly, gears churning in his head until everything clicked into place.  
"Oh. So you did that to-"  
"Yeah. Who knew it'd distract you so well? I should use it to my advantage!" Steve chuckled, winking at his slightly flustered boyfriend.  
"Punk."  
"Jerk."  
"...I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want more?? idk


End file.
